Harry Potter and the Apocalyptic Betrayal
by chris ikari II
Summary: don't want to give too much away in this so i'll keep it simple. NOT SLASH! NOT HARRY JOINS VOLDIE! ehmm... you'll have to read if you want to find out any more though! XD oh and constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Apocalyptic Betrayal

by Chris Ikari

Prologue

"Harry Potter, you are here by found guilty of the Murder of Colin Creevy and Ronald Weasley. The sentence, Life imprisonment. Take him Away."

That was the last thing Harry Potter heard as he was dragged away to Azkaban. He did however see the smug look on Dumbledore's face.

'You'll Pay for this.' was the only thought Harry could force into his mind before two years of torture scenes and his worst memories were played back over and over in his head.

* * *

Harry now sat in Azkaban, watching the shadow shift on the wall opposite the tiny hole in the wall they called a window.

'I doubt even Skeeter could fit through that!' he thought to himself.

Unbeknown to many Harry Potter was not quite insane as many people had hoped he would be.

'When Dumbledore sent Sirius to my rescue... he lost me forever. He knows it now, he knew it then and I'll make sure he never forgets.'

It had been almost six months since Harry had been incarcerated and he was still no closer to escape than he was at the court room where Fudge personally had him carted off.

'I must admit it was well planned, Dumbledore sends Sirius to his death... He kills Colin and Ron... Blames it on his Defective Weapon... Stupid Old Man.'

Harry knew why Dumbledore had planned all this. A prophecy, given by dear old Professor Trelawny. But it was not the same prophecy Dumbledore had told him at the end of the year. Harry was certain that it involved this prophecy. The one he stood and watched the old wench churn out before he left for the Dursleys that year.

'Prophecies of old shall be cast a new,

the hero once predicted's time is through,

A new warrior of pure heart shall arise,

to cause the dark lords untimely demise.'

'That prophecy is the reason Dumbledore has me here. I'm no use now, he has someone else to manipulate. Bastard.'

It was all rather true really, Dumbledore always put his decisions to prophecies. Everything from where to send Harry to what colour of socks he should wear. It was rather pathetic really. Of course Trelawny was in her element.

* * *

Another thirteen months and passed and Harry still sat, Glaring at the gruel he was being fed and determinedly trying to find someway out.

It seemed the Dementors didn't like the taste of betrayal so they didn't flood Harry like he had expected. He still had nightmares of course. His visions hadn't stopped either. He knew that now he was out of the way, Voldemort wouldn't have any qualms about attacking freely. He no longer feared Dumbledore. No one did really. He was too panicked about the fact he still hadn't found his weapon. Something Draco was more than happy to report. Of course they also knew about Snape, who was now rotting in the Riddle Manor Dungeons. And naturally Voldemort had taken the Ministry with ease. Britain was over, Hogwarts was about three inches high and consisted of a few rocks scattered all over the Forbidden Forest. The Ministry building now served as Voldemort's main office. St. Mungo's was a Death Eater brothel. Diagon Alley was now totally devoted to the Dark Arts. Gringotts... well the goblins got paid more... so there were no problems there.

Harry couldn't quite bring himself to care all that much anymore. As far as anyone's concerned he is just a failed experiment.

Only one thing managed to piss Harry off now.

'The Great British Population of Muggles is down to around 300. All the rest dead by what they seem to believe is some kind of mind altering disease which sends them into a berserk state killing anything that gets close enough to them.'

'Hmph... Disease!' thought Harry angrily _'More like Imperious!' _thought Harry angrily.

* * *

Another three months had passes and the British population now consisted of Death Eaters and Dementors. Voldemort was getting ready to trample France and the rest of Europe, but one thing stood in his way. Right in the middle of the English channel stood Azkaban. Home of roughly twelve VERY lucky people.

I suppose you are all wondering why they are so lucky? They are the few people of significant power that totally refused the dark side. Voldemort thought it best to keep them alive until Britain was his incase he had any need to absorb anyone's power.

'We're just like Batteries!' thought Harry bitterly. _'I know that he is planning to attack the prison soon... perhaps I can use it to my advantage?' _thought Harry bitterly.

Unfortunately for Harry that Voldemort had a much quicker method of removing Azkaban...

* * *

(A/N: Ok! i know this may seem strange. Its a pretty short chapter but i think it covers the basics of a prologue pretty well. I'll continue it if you REALLY want me to. so review! oh and this isn't one of those Harry joins Voldie fics, or Harry Dies and is reborn, actually this is rather amusing! but you'll have to review for me to continue to see what happens! oh and i'll still continue my other fics! I'll just rotate between updates XD ummm... criticism is more than welcome but please no crappy 'I HATE THIS FIC SO.. SO... JUST DIE!' reviews... those are rather annoying...) 


	2. Chapter One: Fall of Azkaban, Rise of th...

Harry Potter and the Apocalyptic Betrayal

Chapter Two: The Fall of Azkaban, The Rise of the Past

The Dark Lord stood calmly hovering just above the coast of the English Channel, his arms raised above his head a dark ball was slowly forming. His entire inner circle, minus Snape, stood behind him, arms raised in a similar fashion.

"_Phasma phasmatis enim perditio reddo tui vinco vici victum_" chanted Voldemort, the ball above him rapidly increasing in size.

((A/N: Think Spirit Bomb from DBZ only blackish))

The ball of raw destructive energy now floated above Voldemort, its size dwarfing Azkaban.

"Today you witness the greatest feat of all time! The fall of Azkaban and the mighty Harry Potter!" called the dark lord, which got a resounding cheer from the amassed death eaters.

Sitting in his cell Harry had could hear Voldemorts voice carrying on the wind.

"hmph, I guess I won't be getting outta here after all. Ce la vie." muttered Harry, who was calmly staring at the wall in front of him. He knew now when not to fight. It seemed this was one of those moments. "I guess Azkaban does that to you..."

Finally having amassed all the power he needed Voldemort flung the ball of destructive magic straight at Azkaban, unfortunately for the occupants Voldemort never missed.

He let out a manic cackle as he looked out upon the destruction before him, Azkaban was nothing more than a small pile of rubble. The ball of destructive magic had seen to that, causing all but the very core of Azkaban to be completely incinerated.

"Well, that was fun! To Paris!" shouted Voldemort, who was slowly returning to his gathered Death Eaters. "Now you know the power of True Darkness!"

Yet something seemed strangely odd about that statement. Almost... False. Pushing that thought to the back of his head Voldemort apparated away to his Dark Fortress, Formally known as Diagon Alley to gather the rest of his army before advancing on to France.

Harry felt the awesome power of Voldemorts attack looming over him. His last coherent thought was, "I'm sorry mum, but I failed."

and Harry Potter fell into darkness.

Six Months Later

Voldemort had easily taken France, Germany, Spain, and The Netherlands. His main focus now was Italy, where Dumbledore and his precious Order were currently holed up.

Dumbledore was a joke really. He had lost a great deal of his supporters once France and with it Beauxbatons was taken. Fleeing to Durmstrang was totally out, so he had headed to one of the smaller magical schools in Italy to try and gain some favor. However luck was clearly not on his side.

**__**

The Romanesca School of Magery, Italy

"So, you have finally shown your face here, eh Dumbledore?" said the current Headmistress Tiana Romanno.

"Ehem... Yes, that would be the case. I have come to seek out your allegiance against Voldemort. Would you..." But Albus was caught off guard by the snort of laughter from the Head.

"Not a chance in Hell Dumbledore! This war is and always has been way out of your league! You shall receive no allegiance here! You may have defeated Grindlewald, but he pales in comparison to The Dark Lord."

"So you support Voldemort!" screamed Dumbledore who all but flew from his seat.

"Do not be a fool! This was is not so clear as your little black and white fanatic vision extends. There is more to this than just a personal trifle between the two of you! there are hundreds of resistance groups out there! unfortunately most of them are being killed off. I have no doubt your being here will bring The Dark Lord and his minions, so you have already damned another country! I demand you leave Italy at once, seek your help from other sources. My children and my staff shall never ally with you!"

"I knew it! Another Unmarked Death Eater!" shouted Dumbledore as he apparated away.

"Idiot man..." muttered the Headmistress.

**__**

Small Island Formely known as Azkaban.

The pile of rocks that were all that remained of the once ominous prison Akzaban now lay twitching in the wind. A faint orange glow began emanating from the rubble and soon a ball of orange fire, roughly the size of a small teen, began to move around, scorching all the rubble about it. If one were to look close enough they would see the silhouette of a young man amidst the flames, his ebony hair swirling and his emerald eyes glowing like never before.

((think of the Flame Sheild from the game Sonic and Knuckles.))

"What the Bloody hell happened here?" muttered the young man who began to walk towards the small coastline, totally oblivious to the flames around him.

Slowly looking out into the water a swarm of memories flooded his mind.

**__**

Flashback.

An explosion heralded the arrival of what was almost certain death for all the occupants of Azkaban.

Harry Potter, who had been trying his hardest to fall asleep on the cold stone floor, positioned himself in an almost crucified position silently waiting his impeding fate.

Praying to all the gods he could remember from his meagre education, Harry called out one last time for some unknown deity to give him quick passage to his parents. Unfortunately that was not to be.

Deep within Harry something awoke just as the walls of Azkaban turned to dust and ashes about him. Something that had been held within him since he was a child by all the light magic he used. Who would have guessed that Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world would hold the darkest most foul being of all time.

Panicked, this sentient force from within gave an almost cat like hiss as flames were forced around the 'boy who lived.'

Something of this magnitude had only ever occurred once before. When Quirrel tried to get the Philosophers Stone from Harry back in the basement lair beneath Fluffy. And even then this being could only muster the strength to burn Quirrel.

Its power had clearly grown to almost unbelievable levels as the flames protected him, melting all the rocks that had been deep enough within the prison to not be completely obliterated.

Through all this Harry lay watching as molten rock seemed to encase the boy who lived. Fortunately the flames held out enough for the rock to solidify and still Harry lay, left arm pointing east, right arm pointing west, head gazing northward and his feet pointing due south.

**__**

End flashback

"Wow... that was pretty awesome..." muttered Harry, who still seemed unfazed by the swirling flames surrounding him.

__

"That isn't the end of the story Harry, you've been comatose for almost six months now." came a voice from within Harry that he couldn't quite identify.

"Who are you? wait a sec... Where are you!" Harry shouted out into the wind which was throwing his already messy at matted hair all about his face.

__

"I am you, you are I, what difference does it make? and as I said, I am you. So I am standing on all that remains of Azkaban."

"but if you are me, then... are you the... darkness?"

__

"Yes Harry, I am your darkness, I am the reason you feared occlumency. You were forced into your magical core and you didn't like what you saw. So you refused your darkness. Just like so many others. Your... Dumbledore, always tried to get you to expose me Harry, he knew if you could harness me then you could defeat Voldemort for good. But you scared him Harry."

"How could I scare him? I only ever did what I presume he wanted."

__

"Indeed, but you did all but your first task with out my aid. He never thought you could deal with that basilisk without invoking the darkness within, You would of beaten Quirrel if he hadn't resorted to more... mundane means to try and kill you. Do you not wonder why the most influential Wizard of our current age could not sway the tide in favour of Sirius. Why he sent two thirteen year-old wizards back in time to do set a criminal free? Truly you do not believe the story he fed you about your mothers love saving you?"

"I did wonder about Sirius, but I never thought to question what I had looked up to for so long. Wait... are you telling me that my mother didn't love me!"

__

"Not at all Harry, your mother loved you more than you will ever know. But so have many other mothers who died protecting their children, you've seen it Harry, they all die, no one ever rebounds the curse. Except you, because that spell awoken me Harry, I am Darkness Harry, True Darkness."

"So you were what Voldemort commanded to destroy Azkaban?"

__

"No, Voldemort just used an ancient piece of landscaping magic, used by stone-age mages to create the caves they used as homes. He of course modified the spell, to absorb power of those around him. but it only made it more powerful, and it drained him. He couldn't do it again unless there were at least sixty stationary wizards standing behind him. Even then he would need one hundred and twenty the time after that."

"So at least there is little chance of him being able to use it again."

__

"Exactly, Now this may come as a surprise but you are an exceptionally powerful wizard Harry, more so now that I can aid you."

"But you are Dark! you'll just kill everyone! I can't let you out! I'll kill myself if I have to!"

__

"Now Harry don't be stupid. I'm darkness, not Evil. There is a difference. I am the purest of shadows, capable of killing the most powerful of tyrants and inflicting more pain that Voldemorts crucio could ever dream of, But that doesn't make me evil. That all depends on our intent. Surely you know the positive sides of these spells?"

"There is a positive side to death? to unbearable pain!"

__

"Yes, Surely you know the term 'Mercy killing.' The act of sparing someone who is terminally ill or in a great deal of pain. Wouldn't you rather see someone like that put out of their mizery? And the kind of pain from crucio was used a great deal to awaken dead nerves in peoples bodies, allowing the disabled to walk again. But since these spells were deemed 'Unforgivable' these practices have fallen out of use."

"What about Imperio? Surely controling someone's mind is evil?"

__

"Again it depends solely on the intent. You could save many peoples lives by using imperio on someone who has a large number of hostages. Or saving a suicidal person from making a grave mistake."

"I never really thought about it like that... but why wait till now to come free? why not do this in the department of mysteries!"

__

"I needed you to be in the right sort of position. You had to be at Deaths Door before I could force past the barriers to save you."

"What barriers?"

__

"There is a spell cast on new-born witches and wizards all over the world to dampen the base dark instinct in them. It is also cast on Muggle-borns when they are marked on the registry. Of course the parents are always obliviated, and the children are too young to remember. Yet you, You were different. You were born with incomprehensible power. The darkness within you was too great for those fools to bind. I believe your father and his friends got quite a kick out of your 'mischievous side,' Always pranking things you were, even before you could babble things that sounded like words. which of course caused many a row with your fathers friends."

"Wait, you were awake back then? You remember my parents?"

__

"Of course. Here... let me show you one of those more... memorable moments."

****

Flashback

Bleary eyed a baby lay in his crib, a tuft of ebony hair falling about his head, his mothers emerald eyes finally coming into focus.

"Prahdee!" called the baby as his father and godfather came into the nursery.

"Did you hear that Sirius? he said Daddy!"

"Nuh uh James, He said Paddy! He recognises me, even when i'm not his big playful pup!"

"No way Sirius! that was totally a Daddy!"

"Shut up James, he said Paddy and you know it!"

"Prahdee!" called the baby, giggling a little.

"See! so there! he said Paddy!"

__

"Transfurom Pink Spots!" came the voice that no one heard.

James now stood covered head to toe in bright pink polkadots. Sirius was also in a similar prediciment but his clothes had changed as well. Both of their heads shot around to the baby who was now laughing quite heartily.

"Ah, He'll be a Marauder yet! I can't wait till he gets his wand!" squeeked James, who was hopping about at the thought.

"I wonder how long it will take to convince Lils to let him get one early? we have a lot to teach him."

"Yeah... you're right! For once... Ummm, Lets try ours! I reckon the little tyke could pull a few simple ones on his own." said James as he gave Baby Harry his wand.

"I'm not so sure about that Ja..." But Sirius could talk no more, as he broke out in hysterical laughter.

James looked up at him confused. Wait... up at him?

Standing before Sirius, was a very disgruntled looking dog.

"Prahdee!" squealed Baby Harry from his crib.

"Told you he was saying Paddy!" said Sirius, who was beaming at his little godson.

After transfiguring James back to normal. (although there were several small detours...) They both headed down to breakfast. James conveniently forgetting to remind Sirius of his spots. causing Lily to choke on her cereal as Sirius entered. Which only got a laugh from everyone, except of course Sirius, who was looking rather fearfully at the little bundle in his arms.

"I solemnly swear this boy will get us all killed with the amount of detention he's going to get."

__

"Sadly he doesn't know how right he is..."

**__**

End Flashback

"Wow, my parents were really that... wow." said Harry, again talking to the ocean, which had now pooled around his feet.

__

"I know this is hard to take but, we really aught to get out of here. You should head back to mainland Britain. There you can see just how well Dumbledore did after he incarcerated you."

"Right, so which way?"

__

"You should be able to make it if you swim north,"

Looking up to the sky Harry spotted the star he was looking for and headed off, to what would undoubtedly plague his nightmares for years to come.

((A/N: Well, that was a much longer chapter this time! hope you all like where this is going, again let me know if you want it to continue, I do have a few more marauder moments planned for later chapters.

Some unique features in this one. Will get a little Darker in the next few chapters. Also this has a slight plot cross over with the british horror film, 28 Days Later. only using the imperious curse instead.

grins hope you all review lots an lots!

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Kudos and Cookies all round!))


	3. Chapter 3

Appologies!

Hello, anyone who still has an interest in my work.

I am returning to these stories after nearly five years now. This update shall be posted on all four stories.

Basically what will be happening, over the coming weeks, is that I will be re-writing and re-publishing all the current stories online. Starting with Power of Intimidation.

Having spent the last four and a bit years reading and studying literature, I feel that now, at nearly 21 years of age. I am in a place where I can do justice to my ideas.

I was very young and rather stupid when those stories were first published, and so I couldn't look back at them with any kind of pride. Which is why they all stopped being updated. However, having just finished re-writing the first chapter of Power of Intimidation, and read over it. I am happy to say that it is where I want to see myself as a writer, at least, at this stage. *laughs*

I hope that everyone who has favourited me, or reviewed my old works in the past will continue to follow the progress of these stories, as i can assure you they are not only bigger, but better written and will develop much better than they would of otherwise.

So please head back to my profile page and check out Harry Potter and the Power of Intimidation (re-write)...

and also, please feel free to review, even if it is just to yell at me for keeping you all in suspence all these years.

Thanks to you all!

Chris Ikari


End file.
